<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misery Loves Company by the_last_dillards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301640">Misery Loves Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards'>the_last_dillards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, POV Julian Bashir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quark and Bashir make out at a party in an attempt to impress a drunken Jadzia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Quark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misery Loves Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in s6 when Julian suddenly starts pining for Dax again, but in an AU where she's not with Worf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was much harder than Julian would've thought it'd be to keep his hands off of Quark’s ears while they kissed. They were just <i>there.</i> Like two conveniently placed handles for him to use to help steady himself. And maybe in a different setting, he would’ve succumbed to the urge, hands straying back to cup behind the shells, thumbs brushing along the edges.</p><p>But as it was, they were in public—<i>very</i> in public, at one of Jadzia’s jam packed parties—and while Julian might flirt, make eyes, and laden his voice with innuendo as he stroked close to where they both wanted when he was out with a flame, public fondling was a line he didn’t dare cross.</p><p>Besides, it wasn’t even as if that was the case here. This wasn't some date that happened to be going particularly well. This was <i>Quark</i> he was kissing. There was only one reason why they’d ever press lips, closing eyes and slipping tongues into each other’s mouth. And that was because Jadzia had requested it.</p><p>Yes, there was very little that Julian would ever deny Jadzia. It was a testament to his desperation that he was willing to do this. </p><p>No, not his desperation. That had been a silly word to think. Why would he ever apply something like that to his deep-hearted passions? </p><p>No, that wasn't quite the right word for it either.</p><p>It was his <i>love.</i> </p><p>Yes, it was his full-hearted, eternal, genuine, romantic love for Jadzia that hadn’t wavered a single inch in the six years he’d known her that was making him do this. </p><p>If anyone in this situation was desperate, it was Quark who had to know that he’d never really had a chance anyways. Though on second thought, Jadzia had always seemed to enjoy hanging around the Ferengi for reasons Julian couldn’t quite understand. And to top it off, Quark really wasn’t a bad kisser.</p><p>He was rather good at it, even. Just the right amount of lips and tongue. </p><p>Julian wasn’t sure why but he’d thought it would be much wetter. Slimier. Like a slug being shoved down his throat. But instead, Quark kissed him back with a skill and control that left him a little dizzy and greedy for more.</p><p>Even the fact that he was kissing a Ferengi wasn’t as bad he’d thought. Julian knew what the likes of Quark or even Garak would say if they heard that thought—the Federation’s own brand of self-congratulatory superiority and xenophobia—but the reality was Ferengi had sharp teeth and lots of them. (The last time Julian had made the mistake of kissing someone with sharp teeth—a very charming Selachii at an academy party—he’d ended up with a sliced up tongue, an infection, and three rounds with a dermal regenerator.)</p><p>They had been a bit difficult to manage at first, sharp things angled in every direction that they were, but overall, it was surprisingly pleasant. Navigating past the snaggle teeth, he’d been rewarded with a surprisingly soft and warm mouth, and even the taste of tube grubs wasn’t as off putting as he’d feared. The saliva-diluted flavor was a heady umami that left a pleasant aftertaste in its wake.</p><p>Julian’s heart pounded to echo every beat of the loud bass that shook the station hull. He hoped Jadzia was getting her eyeful, and that no one else at the party had noticed them in the corner.</p><p>Jadzia's words still echoed in his head occasionally.</p><p>
  <i>"You two should just kiss already.”</i>
</p><p>That had been what she'd asked of them when she’d drunkenly giggled up to where he and Quark had been trading romantic woes, balanced on the viewport ledge in the corner behind the catering table.</p><p>Frankly, Julian hadn’t thought Jadzia would be into that sort of thing. He knew there were some people—especially those from societies where such relationships were taboo—that fetishized homosexual encounters, but the Trill were a society with some of the fewest stigmas, historically or otherwise, around sexuality and gender.</p><p>But then again, she clearly had already had more than a few and alcohol was known to lower inhibitions, making people spill things they might not otherwise. Like the fact that Jadzia wanted to see him and Quark to kiss, apparently.</p><p>Normally, Julian wouldn’t bat an eyelash at a request like that. He was more than happy to put on a show and pair off with another man in order to titillate and impress a pretty lady, especially when in reality, it just meant double the fun for him.</p><p>Or well, in most cases it did.</p><p>But Jadzia had wanted them to kiss and who were they to deny her?</p><p>Maybe even, it wasn’t too much of a sacrifice. He’d had to let go of some of his dignity, yes, but sometimes that was necessary to gain something even better. Like the affections of your one true love or the knowledge that maybe he’d been missing out by avoiding kissing any Ferengi. Not that he’d ever admit it. Julian had standards dammit, and Ferengi bar owners who engaged in dubiously legal business practices didn’t even make the bottom of the admittedly long list of people Julian would consider romantic entanglement with.</p><p>But Ferengi <i>waiters</i> on the other hand, well, there had been that one who’d told him that not only did he look like a man worth at least a hundred bars but that his bedside manner was the sort of thing you’d pay exclusive for and be glad for it. Julian was mostly sure that had been a come on and not a solicitation for prostitution.</p><p>He might need to see if they were still single if this all didn't win Jadzia over.</p><p>Quark made a whimpering noise into his mouth and Julian was brought back to the present, realizing that in his distraction one of his hands had drifted up from resting on Quark’s cheek to latch onto a lobe and was now gently tugging on it to guide his head.</p><p>He tried not to grin at the reaction. It was very tempting to give the lobe another little squeeze or to run a stray finger along one of the inner folds just to mess with him, to give Quark a little more to moan about. But that wouldn’t be very sporting, would it? </p><p>It wasn’t as if he had anywhere quite as sensitive on his body out in the open for Quark to retaliate with, and he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries that even Quark, shameless exhibitionist, might have. </p><p>But then again, would Jadzia want to see them getting a little hot and heavy in public? She might.</p><p>Julian pulled away, releasing the lobe and feeling his bottom lip stretch before it was released from between Quark’s teeth. They leaned into each other’s space as they caught their breath, eyes darting over the other's form.</p><p>Quark was a sight to behold; Impeccably applied dark eye makeup that spoke to Julian in the language of come hither and ragged panting that brought attention to finely tailored layers of clothing on a compact body. Quark really was a small man, wasn’t he? Easily picked up and adjusted like a teddy bear. But most important of all, he was speechless. Not a single word or utterance coming from that mouth. It was a good look on him.</p><p>The corners of Julian's lips quirked and he turned to see what Jadzia thought, only to find her gone.</p><p>He gaped and searched the room with desperate eyes. Where the bloody hell had she gone? Surely, he hadn’t just given his all into kissing Quark of all people for nothing? At least no one else had seemed to be watching. </p><p>Quark shoved a sharp elbow into his ribs and jerked his head to motion off to the other side of the room. There was Jadzia, laughing raucously as she gripped Kira’s forearms and spun them around together wildly.</p><p>“Well, that was a waste of time.”</p><p>Julian whipped his head towards Quark. <i>“Excuse me?”</i></p><p>“I mean, no offense, doctor, but if Jadzia wasn’t even paying attention, and you can’t commit to more than a little lobe tugging, then what was the point? It’s not like I’m on my first set of ears. They’re not going to fall off.”</p><p>“Well, sorry if I wasn’t in it to get you off.”</p><p>“Mm, there lies your problem. You need to commit to the role. She probably could tell your heart wasn’t in it and got bored. Thanks for ruining my chance, Bashir.”</p><p>“Your chance!” </p><p>Julian crossed his arms. Of all the things Quark could imply!</p><p>Quark shrugged dispassionately, eyes still watching the room.</p><p>“Like, I said, I’m not the one with the lukewarm disposition. Translates over to all areas of life. A woman can tell these things.”</p><p>“Oh, and what? I'm sure you’re a real Casanova?” </p><p>Quark finally turned to looked at him.</p><p>“Well, I don’t like to brag, but...” He gestured vaguely.</p><p>Julian pursued his lips, readying a retort, but he never got the chance to serve it as Quark hopped off the ledge. He stretched before turning back to look him.</p><p>“Jungle juice is getting low. I better head out to the stockroom. But you know, I could probably use some help if you’ve got time. Maybe I could be convinced that you’re a little warmer than lukewarm. If you know what I mean.”</p><p>Julian eyed him suspiciously but surprisingly enough, Quark seemed genuine in his offer. </p><p>He considered it, chewing a cheek in thought. He supposed he <i>had</i> always been a little curious about oomox and really, making Quark squirm for any reason was a treat in and of itself.</p><p>Over on the other side of the room, Jadzia was still clinging to Kira and giggling.</p><p>Julian stood.</p><p>“Oh, just this once.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be clear on what actually happened, Julian and Quark were in a corner at the party, sitting close, staring into each other's eyes, and bemoaning their love for Jadzia. An inebriated Jadzia wandered by and saw them and was like 'wow these two need to just make out with each other already cuz theyre always doing this' and so she went up to them and told them and they chose to interpret it as 'I wanna watch you two make out for horny reasons.'</p><p>Loosely inspired by this <a href="https://oomoxforfunandprofit.tumblr.com/post/168684791979/dax-is-exasperated-that-bashir-and-quark-have">tumblr post.</a></p><p>I like this pairing more than I should. There'll probably be more for it from me in the future.</p><p>Kudos and comments are fab!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>